


Who Lives, Who Dies

by decaf and sleep (kohiii)



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kaname and Zero are not good people in this, M/M, Mob Boss Zero, Nipple Play, Secret Relationship, Senator Kaname, ZK Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohiii/pseuds/decaf%20and%20sleep
Summary: Every politician is a controversial figure and Senator Kuran is no exception, but the media generally agrees that things have changed for the better since the senator was first elected. Unbeknowst to them, Senator Kuran has a much bigger agenda than just advocating for his constituents, one that has everything to do with his special relationship with the infamous head of the Kiryuu family.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 17
Kudos: 58





	Who Lives, Who Dies

**Author's Note:**

> as warned in the tags, this fic will have a zero/kaname dynamic instead of my usual kaname/zero. if this isn't your cup of tea, i suggest you turn back. or maybe stop before you get to the second line break :^D

"Congratulations on your re-election, Senator Kuran," the media were scrambling outside the Senate building as usual. Cameras flashed and microphones were shoved in his face. "What do you have to say about the allegations that you're not doing enough for your constituents in regards to curtailing crime in your district?" 

Kaname flashed a practiced smile at the crowd of reporters. "I'd tell them to take a closer look at what's actually happening. Our crime rates have been dropping steadily for the past few years, and street violence is at an all time low." 

"Senator! Do you think the Senate will vote to pass your bill after Senator Ichijou's comments last week?" 

Kaname smiled frostily at the microphone that was shoved into his face. "Senator Ichijou's concerns are appreciated but misplaced. His implication that I seem to have some sort of personal financial investment in the bill could be no further from the truth." 

As more reporters clambered into his space, his smile grew more strained. "I have no more comments for today, thank you." 

The clamoring grew louder and his guards had to physically push away a few overzealous reporters, creating a solid barrier between his path to his waiting car and the mob of media correspondents. After instructing the chauffeur to take him to his private penthouse, Kaname finally leaned back against the leather seats with a sigh. Dealing with the media was an exhausting affair, but it was an unfortunate necessity that came with the job. 

When his fingers brushed against a hard surface, Kaname looked down to see a black velvet box, wedged inconspicuously between two pillows on the left seat. The brunet reached out to pluck the box from its perch, a look of pleased surprise slowly flitting across his face as he opened it and removed a piece of paper bearing three simple words. 

_Well done, Kaname._

He smiled as he traced a finger through the handwriting, pressing his lips briefly to the note. He then turned his gaze to the contents of the box, a pair of diamond cuff links that revealed a familiar crest when the light hit the surface at a certain angle. Picking one up, Kaname smiled at the clear message it posed. 

His spirits buoyed by the unexpected present, Kaname reached for his phone to send a thank you. His face darkened with displeasure when he noticed the new notification he had from a certain Shindou Nadeshiko asking whether they were still on for dinner tonight. 

Yes, it was too early to celebrate. He still had another matter to take care of. 

\--

"I didn't know you could cook!" Shindou said in surprised delight, clapping her hands together when Kaname set down the dish in front of her. He smiled at her, not correcting the blonde's mistaken assumption that Kaname had been the one to make their meal. If she had known anything about him, then she would have been aware that Kaname was not much of a cook and his repertoire was limited to a few simple recipes. On the rare occasions he used the kitchen, it was for someone special -- and that someone was certainly not her. 

"I hope you don't mind pasta," Kaname smiled instead, neatly redirecting the conversation. "I realized rather belatedly I'd forgotten to ask for your input on tonight's menu." 

Blushing, Shindou shook her head. "No, it's no worry! I love pasta." 

As they settled into their meals, Shindou enthusiastically brought up the matter of his re-election, congratulating him and gushing about the way he had taken the political world by storm. Kaname forced himself to smile politely and nod along, his fingers fiddling with the diamond links through his cuffs. Shindou carried on, failing to notice Kaname's lukewarm responses and the one-sided nature of their conversation. 

"How's your work going, Nadeshiko?" Kaname cut in smoothly, itching to get to the heart of the matter that had really been plaguing him. 

She looked a little taken back at the sudden change in subject, but she seemed happy enough that Kaname was asking about her. 

"My next piece just isn't working out," Shindou sighed in frustration. "I'm getting so close to figuring out just which politician is in Kiryuu's pocket, but I'm getting nowhere on any of my leads." As an investigative journalist, she had been working on an exposé of the city's criminal connections. Kaname could almost admire her courage for pursuing something so dangerous, but at some point Shindou had shot past the line of bravery and straight into foolishness. 

"You should be careful, Nadeshiko. Kiryuu doesn't take kindly to people encroaching on his privacy." 

"I know, but someone needs to get to the bottom of this! It just isn't right that there's some high up government official lining his pockets with Kiryuu's bribe money and letting Kiryuu do whatever he wants in exchange." 

"I just want you to be more aware when you're tiptoeing around Kiryuu's business. You remember what happened seven years ago." 

He watched as Shindou's eyes filled with fear and the young woman unintentionally upended her drinking glass as she tried to reach for her water with a shaking hand. 

Kiryuu Zero, the youngest successor to the Kiryuu family, was infamous for his ruthlessness. Immediately after his ascension, the mob boss had dived headfirst into battle with several of the other crime families in the city. Kiryuu had emerged victorious after a seven day bloodbath, earning the moniker 'The Hunter' after he personally tracked down and disposed of his rival leaders in a rather...public fashion. Kaname had heard rumors that the police were still trying to scrub clean the bloodstains from the precinct's front steps after Kiryuu had delivered his macabre gift. 

"I know, but I'm getting close. I promise I'll be careful," Shindou smiled weakly. "I think I'll be able to get to the bottom of this in a few more weeks." 

He smiled back at her. "That's all I ask." She beamed in response, not noticing the insincerity in Kaname's expression. Pulling the wine bottle on the table closer to him, Kaname popped the cork open and gestured at her glass. "Shall we toast to that?" 

She nodded eagerly, fetching her overturned glass and holding it out. Kaname carefully filled it up halfway before pouring some into his own glass. Picking up his wine, he lightly clinked his glass against hers. "To success, and the end of this long affair." 

As he pretended to take a sip from his glass, Kaname kept a keen eye on Shindou. Satisfied that she had imbibed enough of the drink, Kaname set down his glass and picked up the small talk again. It was barely tolerable, but he took comfort in the fact that it would soon be over. After tonight, he could finally be rid of her. 

Halfway into their discussion about something inane, Shindou excused herself to use the restroom. She had barely taken a step when she suddenly stumbled, her hand automatically grasping at the back of her chair for support.

"Nadeshiko?" 

Kaname got up from his seat, watching as the drug's effects finally took hold of the blonde. "Are you alright?" 

Shindou tried to smile at him, but in the process she nearly fell again. She leaned her weight against the oak chair, pressing her other hand to her temples as she moaned softly. "Sorry, I don't know why I'm feeling so lightheaded all of a sudden." 

Kaname reached out to grab her arm, as if concerned, and casted a worried glance at her. "Maybe you should lie down in the living room," Kaname coaxed gently, guiding Shindou out of the dining room and helping the woman to the sofa. She followed him compliantly, curling up on his expensive leather sofa and closing her eyes. Kaname sat by her side, watching her form carefully as she slowly fell into a deep slumber and her breathing evened out. 

It was a pity that she had to cross Kaname's path. The senator didn't doubt that Shindou could've had a highly successful career, her inherent pluckiness and sense of justice helping her to uncover the dark secrets of the underground world. But she was too naive. It had been laughably easy for Kaname to seduce her, manipulating her view of him so that she saw him as nothing more than the white knight he wanted her to see him as. She never even hesitated when Kaname convinced her to keep their 'relationship' a secret, stating that as a political figure he didn't want her to become the target of his enemies. 

A few flirtatious words, the occasional gentlemanly gesture, and an invitation to his secret penthouse had led her to her demise. 

Once he was certain that she was dead to the world, Kaname rose gracefully, fetching his phone from the dining table and dialing the number he knew by heart. 

"Hello? It's me...There's something I need your help with." 

\--

Takamiya whistled at the sight of Shindou, still blissfully passed out on the sofa. "Didn't know you had it in you, senator. Hey boss, Kuran did something creepy again!" 

Kaname twitched as he plastered an insincere smile on his face. "I don't want to hear that from you, Takamiya." The right-hand man of the Kiryuu family was a real piece of work, and he had committed far more atrocious crimes. Kaname was practically a saint compared to Takamiya. 

When a familiar figure stepped into the living room, Kaname felt his heart rate accelerate. 

"Stop provoking him, Kaito."

Striking lilac eyes snapped over to him, and Kaname fought back the urge to lick his lips. Zero looked as handsome as ever, his dark blue coat a stark contrast to his naturally pale features. Kaname could feel heat pooling in his stomach at the sight, and when he inhaled he could smell a faint wisp of the cologne that he'd gifted to Zero last Christmas. 

There was an answering flash of hunger in the mob boss's eyes as Zero glanced at his ensemble appreciatively. Kaname fought down his smirk, knowing that he was wearing the cream linen waistcoat and slacks that Zero enjoyed seeing him in. He purposely lifted an arm to adjust his collar, knowing that Zero had caught sight of the diamond cuff link threaded into his shirt cuff. 

"Can you two stop eyefucking each other for five seconds? Or at least wait until I'm out of the room?" 

Gritting his teeth, Kaname sent the annoying brunet a glare. He was going to kill Takamiya. Zero could always find a replacement right-hand man, right? 

The weight of Zero's hand on his arm as the mob boss stepped into place beside him stopped Kaname from responding to Kaito's jesting. Zero gave an imperceptible shake of his head, and Kaname reluctantly backed down. "Wait in your bedroom for me," the younger man murmured into his ear. "I'll join you after we take care of this." 

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting for too long." 

Kaname pressed a brief kiss to the side of his lover's neck, shooting a triumphant glare in Takamiya's direction before sauntering away and heading for the privacy of the master bedroom. He knew why Zero had sent him away. Other than a handful of his inner circle, Zero's subordinates were largely unaware of who their boss's secret lover was. It was for a good reason, of course. The less people who knew they were involved, the more easily they could move around. Unfortunately, that also meant that they were not as free to meet as often as Kaname liked, especially after his successful run as senator catapulted him straight into the media spotlight. 

He unbuttoned his waistcoat leisurely and tossed it over the back of his armchair. Sinking into the plush seat, Kaname closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Zero's men bustling around outside, presumably taking away Shindou's body and clearing away all traces of her presence. Not that anyone even knew who the resident of this penthouse was -- Zero had made sure that none of their private properties could be traced to either of them. 

When the rest of Zero's men finally vacated his penthouse premises and Zero came into his bedroom, Kaname impatiently met his lover at the door with an ardent kiss. One gloved hand reached up to cup his face, and Kaname shivered as his mouth was devoured, Zero's tongue unrelenting in its exploration and twining with his own in a brief fight for dominance. He lost when Zero suddenly _yanked_ on his hair, and his tongue grew slack as he moaned from pleasure. 

Zero drew back from the kiss, his thumb stroking Kaname's cheek softly. "We still need to talk," the mob boss reminded him. "About Shindou and what she was doing here." 

But Kaname didn't want to _talk._ He missed his lover, and there was only one thing on his mind right now. 

One of his hands snaked up Zero's chest to wrap around Zero's silk tie and he pulled the younger man closer. He pressed his lips to Zero's, his tongue darting out and licking at Zero's lower lip in an attempt to coax his lover back to play. 

"There's nothing to talk about," Kaname groaned, his voice adopting a slightly petulant tone as he was denied yet again. "She was an issue. I invited her to dinner. Issue taken care of." 

He didn't get why Zero was making such a big deal out of it considering this was hardly the first time he had to call Zero to 'take care' of someone. If Kaname didn't know any better, he almost would have thought that Zero was -- 

Oh. _Oh._

"Zero, she didn't mean anything to me." 

At the slight twitch of Zero's fingers, Kaname knew he had found the root of the problem. Alright, so maybe Zero had a point when he said they needed to talk about it, but Kaname really didn't want to waste the precious time they had together. 

"She was going to get in our way and this was the fastest way to take care of it," he explained as concisely as he could, his other hand playing with the sensitive area along the side of Zero's neck. Zero didn't let up his tight grip on Kaname's face, but Kaname could tell that some of the tension had drained out of Zero's frame. Sensing Zero's surrender on the horizon, Kaname smiled and went for the killing blow. "Don't you already know? Everything I do is for _you,_ and you alone." 

He pulled at Zero's tie again, slightly surprised when Zero followed his lead willingly. For a moment, their kiss was soft and chaste, and Kaname allowed himself to leisurely savor the flavor of his lover. But soon it wasn't enough, and they were shuffling together towards the large bed as their tongues tangled together in a frenzied dance. 

Kaname let out an involuntary gasp when the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed and Zero tipped them forward onto the soft sheets. The exciting feeling of Zero's body pressing down against his own only fueled his desire even higher, and Kaname reached up to twist his fingers into his beloved's hair. It had been too damn long since he had the pleasure of falling into bed with his own lover. Kaname grinded up, rubbing their arousals together and smirking at Zero's warning groan. 

"I've been working so hard, Zero. What's my reward?" 

His younger lover pulled back briefly with a dark look in his eyes, tearing off one of his gloves with his teeth and sliding a hand down Kaname's shirt. Kaname's breath hitched at the erotic sight, his length hardening impossibly further at Zero's aggressive display. However, much to his dismay, Zero slowed down, flicking open each button one at time, taking his time and caressing Kaname's exposed skin with soft strokes. Kaname tried to speed things up, one of his hands leaving Zero's soft locks to unbutton and unzip his own cream slacks, but a calloused hand stopped him from pulling his pants off. 

"Patience," Zero gently reprimanded him and then he bowed his head to nip at Kaname's collarbones. 

Kaname pulled Zero down closer to him, groaning in delight as Zero bit and sucked at his skin. He wouldn't mind wearing a necklace of the other's marks, baring it to the world and letting everyone know just who it was he belonged to. 

Unfortunately (or perhaps fortunately), Zero had more sense left in him and he worked his bite into the area just below where Kaname's shirt collars would end. Kaname's breath hitched at the thought of what it would be like to feel cloth scraping over that sensitive patch of skin every time he would have to adjust his tie. 

He was disappointed when Zero suddenly stopped, but a second later he moaned as Zero gently ran a gloved hand across his bare chest. The soft leather was slightly ticklish, but there was also something undeniably pleasurable about the contrast in texture. 

Kaname's arms twined around Zero's back, his nails digging into the younger man's skin when Zero began to play with his nipples, pinching and rolling a tender nub in between gloved fingers while a hot mouth closed over the other. "Ngh, _more,_ Zero," Kaname gasped as Zero pinned him down, his tongue circling one hardened nub in an agonizingly slow pace while his leather-clad hand tugged on the other nub harshly. Kaname watched in a daze as Zero sucked on his chest, moaning whenever his lover withdrew to massage his nipples, stopping now and then to flick a finger over the angry red buds. 

"More?" Zero chuckled, closing his teeth over a stiffened peak and biting gently. Kaname keened at the sensation, his body writhing at the pleasure. He nearly sobbed when Zero began to tug at his nipple with blunt teeth, a hot tongue occasionally darting out to toy with the aroused nub. 

Meanwhile, Zero's hand abandoned its previous position to explore the rest of Kaname's body, trailing down and tracing the smooth planes of his flat stomach before he moved further down and caressed the skin right above the waistband of Kaname's half-open slacks. Holding back another sob, Kaname tried to push his tented erection up into Zero's hand -- it was _right there,_ damn it! -- but Zero's hand retreated a few inches up at Kaname's actions. 

"You have to be patient, Kaname," Zero's voice, soft but commanding, brushed against his ear. "Don't I always reward you?" 

Kaname exhaled shakily and nodded, relaxing the deathlike grip he had on Zero's shoulders. As Zero moved his hand down to finally palm Kaname's straining cock, Kaname tried to suppress the need to _move_ and feel more of that wonderful friction. All in due time, he reminded himself. But then Zero began to rub his hard length with rougher strokes, Kaname found it harder and harder to hold back and his eyes fluttered shut as he tried to control his body's automatic need for _more._

"Haaah, Zero, I can't," his hands clutched at Zero's silver locks, burying themselves into the soft hair. His nipples, already sensitized from Zero's earlier ministrations, throbbed agonizingly every time Zero's soft shirt scraped against his chest. "It's -- ahh, it's too -- ahh, ahhh, too much -- please -- nghh." 

Kaname felt Zero drop a gentle kiss to his closed eyelids. "Shhh, it's alright, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting," his lover's apologetic murmur was accompanied by a satisfyingly hard squeeze. "I'll take care of you now." 

The gloved hand finally tugged his pants off, and soft leather closed around his hot, twitching cock mercifully. "Haaaaah," Kaname arched up, breathing harshly against Zero's mouth as his lover hummed and continued his slow, smooth strokes. There was something incredibly arousing about the way Zero was still fully dressed, only bothering to take off one glove before turning his attentions to pleasuring Kaname. 

"Nghh!" Kaname's eyes shot open at the feeling of Zero's bare hand teasing the swollen head of his erection even as his gloved hand sped up its motions, running along the length of his engorged cock with quick, sure tugs. His own dripping precum slicked the way as Zero's strokes grew smoother, and an unbearable pressure coiled tightly in his gut. The loud, wet noises of his weeping cock passing through Zero's gloved hand and the soft swipes of Zero's hand pressing against his mushroomed head was pushing Kaname closer and closer to release. "Zero -- I -- ahhh, I -- I can't, _haaaaah._ " 

"You've been a good boy," Zero praised lowly. "You can let go now. I've got you." 

At the praise, Kaname toppled over the edge with a loud cry, his cock spurting out hot liquid into the palm of Zero's gloved hand. By the time he came back to his senses, Zero was kissing him gently, his lover's tongue dipping into his mouth and lightly pressing against his tongue. 

When they pulled apart for air, Kaname smiled ruefully. "I do believe I've ruined your rather expensive glove." 

Zero laughed silently, softly kissing Kaname's collarbones. "I think that's the least of our worries, Kaname." 

Kaname felt wrung out and exhausted, but it was a good kind of exhausted. His guard was completely down for the first time in weeks, and he allowed himself to luxuriate in Zero's loving attentions. He moaned softly when Zero hummed against his skin, and Kaname glanced up to see lilac eyes watching him with a glowing fondness. 

"Come on," Zero pressed another kiss to his bare shoulder. "I'll draw us a bath."

He moaned a little as Zero got up, already missing the warm weight of his lover. Kaname stayed on the bed a little longer, listening to the noises coming from the adjacent bathroom. When he heard the sound of running water, he sighed. There was no point lying here while Zero was waiting for him in the master bath. As Kaname got up and headed towards his bathroom, he mused on how people were so quick to mischaracterize Zero. 

Zero had an unfair reputation of being a cruel and merciless man, but that was quite the opposite. The mob boss hardly did anything without a good reason, and there was an innate kindness that was hidden behind all the masks Zero put up. From the very beginning, Zero had always been a gentle lover who spoiled him endlessly. If anything, _Kaname_ was the selfish one in their relationship. 

Kaname smiled softly as he recalled the very first time they met. No, everyone had it all wrong. Zero was more like a virtuous dark knight while Kaname was the cruel devil in human form.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope i was able to do their dynamic justice! i really struggled to write the last part of this chapter haha   
> (and yes, if you guessed it, part of this was inspired by tough act to follow, with the idea of what if zero was the crime lord and kaname was supposed to be on the side of the law?) 
> 
> also i keep forgetting to add this, but feel free to join the [kaze/zeka discord server](https://discord.gg/5ZD2Y4G)! come and chat with us c:


End file.
